Jealousy Umma
by Ben-Xing
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Suho saat menemukan sebuah kue tart di atas pentri? Just a SuDo / KyungMyeon fic with slight of KrisLay / Kray ...


Tittle : Jealousy Umma

Author : Ben-Xing

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon

The rest of EXO members

Pairing : SuDo/KyungMyeon, little bit of KrisLay/Kray

WARNING : yaoi, Gaje, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku dan benar

Backsound : saya sendiri juga tidak tahu ^^

Pemainnya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini miliknya author ^^

Note : ini adalah fic selingan dari Baby Don't Cry dan The Black Pearl, sepertinya saya tidak bisa melanjutkannya secara cepat karena saya tengah sibuk dengan sekolah saya.

Mianhae #bow

Let's enjoy reading ^^

.

.

.

**Jealousy Umma**

.

Ruangan bersegi empat tempat mengolah makanan itu tampak sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa peralatan yang terbuat dari stainlist berwarna keperakan. Bukankah tadi Sehun berkata bahwa Kyungsoo ada di dapur. Lalu kemana perginya namja bermata bulat itu?

Sebuah kue tart dengan hiasan krim berwarna putih yang ada di atas pentri dapur menarik perhatian leader EXO-K ini. Tumben ada kue disini? Bukannya ia tidak pernah melihat kue tart. Hanya saja jarang sekali ada kue tart kecuali jika mereka sedang merayakan sesuatu dan Kyungsoo lebih sering membuat cookies dan kue kering lainnya jika hanya sekedar untuk camilan.

Suho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat hiasan di bagian atas kue itu. Biasanya kue tart akan berhiaskan dengan krim-krim lezat atau cherry dan coklat yang tertata indah. Tapi ini kenapa malah seperti abstrak yang terdiri dari Hangeul Korea?

Sura… Suray?... Sulay.

Salah satu tulisan yang dapat dibaca Suho di bagian tepi kue itu. Sulay? Bukankah itu berarti Suho-Lay? Yah setidaknya Suho pernah membaca itu di salah satu media online. Banyak juga fans yang pernah meneriakkan nama couple itu.

Sebenarnya Suho sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada couple tersebut. Tapi kenapa ada nama Sulay di kue itu? Memangnya ada apa dia dengan main dancer EXO-M itu?

Suho semakin bingung saat menemukan nama 'Krisho' di atas kue tersebut. Meski tulisannya lebih mirip dengan 'Chrisho' karena ada titik tak berguna di bagian atasnya. Tapi Suho yakin bahwa maksud tulisan itu adalah Krisho.

Tadi ada Sulay, sekarang ada Krisho. Memangnya ada hubungan apa dia dengan leader EXO-M itu. Ahhh Suho semakin bingung dengan maksud semua ini.

Suhan.

Itulah yang ditangkap Suho dari berbagai tulisan yang ada di bagian tepi kue tersebut. Meski tulisannya terkesan kecil, tapi tulisan tersebut jelas-jelas adalah Suhan yang berarti Suho dan Luhan.

Nah sekarang kenapa ada nama cuoplenya dan Luhan? Seingatnya ia tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan visual EXO-M itu.

Tunggu!

Bukankah nama couple itu muncul saat mereka melakukan debut stage di Korea? Nama itu muncul karena saat itu Suho berkata bahwa ia tertarik pada namja tertua kedua di EXO itu sejak pertama bertemu dan namja bermarga Xi itu menjawabinya dengan 'Saranghamnida'. Dan sejak saat itu banyak fans menyangka bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada namja berjuluk rusa itu sehingga banyak fans yang meneriakkan 'Suhan' saat mereka sedang berada di stage maupun di airport.

Tapi jujur bukan itu yang Suho maksud. Bukan. Bukan Luhan yang menambat hatinya. Tapi sudah ada orang lain yang menambat hatinya sejak dulu, sejak mereka pertama bertemu

Saat Suho tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap tulisan yang sangat besar tepat di tengah-tengah kue itu. Kenapa dia dari tadi tidak menyadari adanya tulisan sebesar itu.

Meskipn tulisan tersebut terdapat coretan jelas di atasnya. Namun Suho yakin bahwa maksud dari tulisan itu adalah 'Suchen'.

Mwo?

Suchen?

Kenapa ada nama couplenya bersama main vocal EXO-M di kue itu? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dia dengan roomatenya sekarang itu? (bersama Kai pula). Ia saja baru kali ini mendengar nama couple itu.

Sekarang masalahnya kenapa dari tadi selalu ada nama couplenya dengan member lain? Bukankah kue ini adalah buatan Kyungsoo. Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo menghiasnya dengan nama Suho couple dimana-mana? Apa jangan-jangan dia …

"Ugh…" keluh Suho setelah lidahnya mengecap kue yang baru saja ia comot itu. Kenapa rasanya seperti itu? Rasanya benar-benar tidak karuan. Padahal Kyungsoo biasanya selalu membuat makanan yang nikmat, lezat dan sehat. Tapi kenapa kue itu rasanya seperti itu? Apa benar Kyungsoo sedang …

"Junmyeon-hyung," panggilan itu membuat Suho sadar dari dari pikirannya. Dari suara dan cara memanggilnya ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu karena hanya dia yang memanggil Suho menggunakan nama aslinya. Ia selalu tersenyum setiap mengingat hal itu.

"Ne, Kyungsoo-ah…" Suho berbalik agar bisa menatap namja yang memanggilnya. Senyum khas malaikatnya terpampang di wajahnya.

"H…Hyung sedang apa disini?" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dapur itu. Mata bulatnya menatap Suho intens seolah terkejut. Meski ekspresi Kyungsoo memang selalu seperti itu. Namun Suho tahu bahwa namja di depannya ini memang tengah terkejut. Ia terlalu hafal setiap perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang lapar. Tapi sepertinya kau belum masak apapun." Meski Suho tahu bahwa berbohong itu dosa. Tapi bukankah berbuat buruk demi kebenaran itu tidak apa?

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku tadi belum sempat memasak. Kalau begitu aku akan memasak sekarang," ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menatap hyung yang ada di depannya itu. Ia langsung meraih apron biru mudanya, hadiah dari Suho saat ulang tahun Kyungsoo kemarin. Ia segera mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin berpintu dua itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang berada di hadapan Suho.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berada di hadapan leadernya itu. Ia tidak mau jantungnya lepas dari tulang rusuknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada tempat lagi selain meja dan pantry di belakang Suho.

Suho menatap Kyungsoo diam. Senyum khasnya masih terpampang di wajah porselennya. Punggungnya bersandar pada pantry dapur. Tangannya dilipat ke depan seolah sedang menikmati tontonan yang ada di hadapannya. Memang wajah bingung dan sikap Kyungsoo yang tengah gugup adalah tontonan yang disukai Suho.

"Kyungsoo-ah," panggil Suho pelan. Matanya masih saja menatap namja yang tengah sibuk dengan beberap jenis bahan makanan.

"N…nde hyung," jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Ia sudah berusaha menormalkan suaranya tapi tatapan dari leadernya itu nampaknya tak membantu sama sekali.

Suho semakin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa menatapnya. Seolah fokus pada wortel yang tengah ia kupas. Padahal Suho tahu bahwa namja yang ada di hadapannya ini sedang tak fokus pada apapun.

Ia bisa melihat itu dari cara Kyungsoo mengupas wortel. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak suka mengupas wortel dengan pisau biasa. Ia leih suka menggunakan pisau yang khusus untuk mengupas wortel. Yang Suho tahu alasannya agar bisa mengupas kulitnya tipis-tipis sehingga tidak membuat daging wortel tersebut semakin tipis dan habis.

"Apa kau tahu siapa member favoritku di EXO?" Tanya Suho pelan. Matanya masih menikmati wortel yang tengah dipotong berbentuk panjang-panjang oleh Kyungsoo.

Suho tahu Kyungsoo tidak suka bentuk panjang. Ia lebih suka memotongnya berbentuk bulat. Berbeda sekali dengan Lay.

"Tidak hyung." Kenapa juga leadernya itu memberinya pertanyaan tersebut. Jujur Kyungsoo sebenarnya tahu jawabannya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa member favorit Suho itu tidak mungkin dirinya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal member favoritku di EXOadalah Kris. Dia adalah leader yang sempurna. Aku pikir tidak buruk bersanding dengan leader seperti dirinya. Setidaknya tidak buruk juga menjadi umma-appa dengannya untuk EXO."

Suho jadi ingat saat masa-masa comeback EXO ia sering memperkenalkan dirinya dan leader EXO-M itu sebagai umpa bagi EXO. Apalagi saat mereka di Happy Camp ia juga mengaku sebagai umma bagi Tao dengan Kris sebagai appanya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya yang nanti malah akan bergetar. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan jawaban Suho. Tapi ia tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang tidak sopan. Apalagi oleh hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku memberi perhatian lebih pada Lay?"

Untung saja Kyungsoo menunduk. Sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat Suho yang tengah tersenyum geli padanya.

Bagaimana ia tidak tersenyum geli saat melihat Kyungsoo sibuk memotong mentimun menjadi kotak-kotak. Dan suho masih sangat ingat saat Chanyeol dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kyungsoo karena memotong mentimun seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

Hanya itu yang bias didengar Suho. Ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo tengah gugup. Dari suaranya saja sudah sangat jelas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nampaknya ia sangat menikmati acara mari-menggoda-Kyungsoo-imutnya.

"Kau tahu Lay itu sangat hebat. Ia bias menari dengan sangat sempurna. Aku sangat suka saat melihat ia meliukkan tubuhnya. Hanya saja ia sangat ceroboh. Ia sering lupa makan, lupa minum vitamin. Dan lagi aku sangat benci saat ia mengalami cedera. Tapi sayang … seandainya saja ia belum menjadi milik Kris."

Mwo?

Lay milik Kris?

Sejak kapan?

Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak tahu hal itu?

Jadi selama ini kedekatan Suho dengan Kris dan Lay tidak bermaksud apa-apa? Ternyata malah mereka bedua yang memiliki hubungan. Tapi kenapa di akhir kalimat Suho ia nampak kecewa? Apa benar ia sejak dulu menyukai Lay?

Suho berusaha keras menahan tawanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung diam saat ia mengatakan bahwa Lay adalah mlik Kris. Ia yakin sekali bahwa dongsaengnya ini tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Kenapa namja di hadapannya ini sangat imut? Apa ia terlalu perhatian pada Suho hingga ia tidak memperhatikan lainnya.

Keintiman KrisLay yang tidak pernah absen, Kris yang selalu protektif pada Lay jika berada di airport, Kris yang selalu blushing setiap ada yang membicarakan hubungan mereka. Bahkan suara 'aneh' dari kamar KrisLay saat malam jika manajer-hyung tidak ada. Suho benar-benar ingin memeluk namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa hyung favoritku itu adalah Luhan-ge?" kalimat itu sangat jelas terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsooo sebenarnya sudah tahu masalah itu. Sejak pertama debut Kyungsoo sudah tahu. Memang siapa yang tidak tahu pengakuan Suho yang secara blak-blakan itu. Tapi kenapa leader bermarga Kim ini menanyakan hal itu padanya. Apa tidak ada member lain yang bisa ia ajak sharing mengenai hal ini?

"Mungkin hyung."

Jika Lay lebih suka membelah paprika secara horizontal, maka Kyungsoo lebih suka membelahnya secara vertikal.

Suho benar-benar ingin tertawa jika mengingat hal itu. Bagaimana ia tidak ingin tertawa jika di hadapannya ada seorang Do Kyungsoo tengah serius membelah paprika secara horizontal.

Dulu Suho memang pernah diajari Lay membelah paprika secara horizontal. Tapi saat ia membantu Kyungsoo memasak, ia malah disalahkan oleh Kyungsoo jika membelah dengan cara seperti itu. Oh! Ayolah itu hanya masalah paprika.

"Kau tahu kan Luhan hyung itu sangat cantik. Bahkan aku yakin jika dibandingkan yeoja saja pasti ia lebih cantik. Ia juga seorang yang sangat mudah bergaul. Dari pertama bertemu dengannya aku sudah mengira bahwa ia orang yang mudah disukai. Jadi tak salah jika ia memiliki fans paling banyak di antara member lainnya."

Suho benar-benar ingin memeluk namja yang hanya berjarak sebuah meja dengannya ini. Kenapa namja ini begitu lucu? Atau memang Suho yang salah lihat?

Menurut Suho Kyungsoo sudah memotong lebih dari 20 cabe dan tidak berhenti sampai sekarang. Apa ia tidak salah? Padahal biasanya dengan 10 cabe saja para member sudah protes karena kepedasan. Atau memang Kyungsoo ingin membunuh orang?

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau tahu kan suara Chen itu sangat indah. Entah kenapa setiap aku mendengar suaranya aku selalu merasa ada sengatan listrik di dalam tubuhku. Apalagi pengakuannya bahwa ia selalu menghormatiku sebagai hyung. Ternyata aku tak salah pilih jika ia adalah dongsaeng favoritku."

Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta biasanya akan merasakan seperti ada sengatan listrik saat mendengar suara atau menyentuh orang yang di sukainya. Kyungsoo sadar, sadar sekali malah. Ia juga sering merasakan hal itu ketika mendengar Suho bernyanyi atau hanya sekedar memanggil namanya.

Tapi sayang, ia bukan tipe orang terbuka seperti Suho yang akan dengan mudah mengungkapkannya kepada orang lain, apalagi di depan publik.

Jadi yang Kyungsoo kira selama ini benar. Semua yang dikatakan Suho di radio Sukira adalah ungkapan perasaan Suho kepada member lain.

Lalu apa maksud Suho ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan cemburu jika kau hanya bermain dengan Ryeowook-hyung, Kyungsoo? Lalu apa maksudnya saat ia mengatakan mencintaimu di acara Weekly Idol? Dan apalagi maksud Suho saat ia memilihmu sebagai member EXO yang ingin ia jadikan kekasih, Kyungsoo?

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau mendengarku?" Suho berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang tengah menahan tawa. Bagaimana ia bisa bertanya seperti itu pada Kyungsoo yang tengah mencincang bawang putih.

Oh! Ayolah! Suho terlalu hafal setiap gerak-gerik Kyungsoo. Ia juga sangat hafal cara Kyungsoo memasak. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mencincang bawang putih. Ia selalu menumbuknya. Dan itu juga salah satu perbedaannya dengan Lay. Yang Suho pernah dengar dari Kyungsoo jika bawang putih ditumbuk itu akan lebih harum dan terasa daripada dicincang ataupun diiris.

Do Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak sadar namja yang ada di hadapanmu ini benar-benar ingin memelukmu dan menciumimu karena kau terlalu imut?

"Ne, hyung," mungkin terlihat singkat. Tapi memang sejak tadi Kyungsoo selalu mendengarkan meski akhirnya pikirannya selalu kemana-mana karena ucapan leadernya itu.

"Kyungsooo-ah, apa kau tahu siapa orang yang paling aku sayangi? Jujur, aku mencitainya sejak dulu. Sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Sejak mataku bertemu dengan matanya yang sangat indah itu. Dia seorang yanga baik. Dia selalu perhatian padaku dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia juga sangat lucu dan imut. Aku selalu merasa tenang dan senang setiap ada di sampingnya. Sebenarnya aku meragukan perasaannya padaku. Tapi suatu hal membuatku yakin bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Jadi apa kau tahu siapa orangnya, hm?"

Seumur hidup Kyungsoo, ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir yang ingin ia dengarkan. Kyungsoo tahu jika jika ia salah memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap leadernya ini. Ia juga sudah terima jika perasaanya tidak terbalaskan.

Apa itu belum cukup? Apa ia juga harus menjawab pertanyaan ini? Di luar sana masih banyak orang, masih banyak member EXO lainnya. Tapi kenapa namja bermarga Kim ini harus bertanya kepadanya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu siap yang dimaksud Suho. Yang jelas orang itu tidak mungkin dirinya.

Mungkin saja orang itu Luhan. Hey! Kyungsoo masih sangat ingat pengakuan Suho pada namja berjuluk rusa itu.

Atau mungkin juga itu Baekhyun. Bukankah Baekhyun memiliki mata yang indah. Apalagi saat ia sedang tertawa.

Atau Minseok. Dia kan sangat baik pada setiap orang.

Oh! Mungkin juga yang dimaksud Suho adalah Kris. Dia kan selalu perhatian pada setiap member. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Kris sudah menjadi milik Lay.

Atau bisa saja orang itu adalah Sehun atau Tao. Kedua maknae itu kan sangat lucu dan imut. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan aegyo mereka.

Bisa juga orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Bukankah Chanyeol adalah happy virus EXO? Jadi ia selalu membuat orang senang jika ada di sampingnya.

Mungkin juga itu Kai. Merekan kan member dengan masa trinee paling lama. Lagipula Kai juga sangat manja pada Suho. Dan Suho juga tampak sangat menyayanginya.

Oh! Pasti orang yang dimaksud Suho adalah Chen. Bagaimana Kyungsooo bisa lupa. Suho kan baru saja mengatakannya. Apalagi mereka akhir-akhir ini juga nampak semakin dekat.

Tapi ini juga tidak menutup kemungkinan orang itu dari luar EXO. Suho sering menelpon seseorang dan ia tampak sangat bahagia jika sedang menelpon. Dan mungkin saja orang itu adalah seorang dari fans.

Sebuah tangan lembut Kyungsoo rasakan melingkar di tangannya. Membuat ia melepaskan pisau yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Ia menoleh ke kanan mencari sang pemilik tangan tersebut. Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat saat ia disuguhi seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum bak malaikat di hadapannya itu.

Sejak kapan Suho berada di sampingnya? Bukankah Suho tadi berada di seberang meja? Kenapa sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya? Dan kenapa rasanya wajah Suho terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo bias menghirup wangi tubuh Suho.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Jadi apa kau tahu orang yang paling aku cintai?"

Kyungsoo hanya memandang Suho diam. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan seolah ingin lepas dari tulang rusuknya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Suho. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberi tahumu." Ucap Suho pelan.

Kyungsoo tahu ia tak siap dengan semua ini. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Tak ingin menatap orang terkasih di hadapannya itu.

…

…

…

Chu~~

Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Matanya semakin membulat saat mengetahui siapa pelaku hal tersebut. Ia hanya diam, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Otaknya terlalu sulit untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Suho hanya diam. Ia biarkan bibirnya yang masih menempel pada bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Entah sudah berapa lama ia ingin sekali melakukan hal ini pada namja bermarga Do itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia tersenyum lebar saat ia disuguhi wajah bingung dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Bagaiman aku bisa terjerat pada orang lain jika hatiku sudah kau jerat sejak dulu.

Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh hati pada orang lain jika hatiku telah kau curi lebih dulu.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang lain di hatiku jika hatiku telah penuh dengan ukiran namamu.

Bagaiman aku bisa melihat orang lain jika di duniaku hanya penuh denganmu.

Bagaimana aku bias terpesona dengan orang lain jika mataku telah kau butakan dengan sepasang mata indahmu.

Bagaimana aku bisa mendengar orang lain jika hanya suaramu yang terngiang di telingaku.

Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu jika separuh nyawaku telah kau bawa.

Dan bagimana aku bias mencintai orang lain jika semua cintaku sudah kau miliki.

Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tak tahu ia sedang bermimpi atau ia sedang berkhayal. Apa yang baru ia dengar itu benar-benar suara milik Suho atau hanya sebuah ilusi yang tercipta dari imajinasinya. Jika ini adalah mimpi, berarti ini adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah Kyungsoo mimpikan. Jika ini adalah kenyataan, maka Kyungsoo berharap waktu bias berhenti saat ini juga.

"H..hyung…" Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Suho pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa di hadapannya ini adalah memang seorang Kim Junmyeon.

"Maafkan aku karena kurang peka selama ini. Maafkan aku karena kebodohanku selama ini. Maafkan aku karena…" ucapan Suho terhenti saat Kyungsoo meutup jarak di antara mereka berdua. Mencoba meyakinkan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Mereka terus saja berciuman, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"ECIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Sebuah teriakan dari beberapa suara itu membuat mereka melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kyungsoo dan Suho segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Ahhhhhhh mataku masih sangat innocent untuk hal seperti itu…"

"Luhan hyungggg… aku juga ingin melakukannya…"

"Kau masih kecil Oh Sehun!"

"Kau pikir kau sudah besar Kim Jongin!"

"Ecieeeeeee akhirnya umma bersatu dengan appa…"

"Aku harap kalian tahu tempat. Tao masih terlalu innocent untuk melihatnya."

"Seperti kau tahu tempat saja Duizhang!"

"Tapi kau tak pernah menolaknya Xing."

"Apa kau bilang? Lay tak pernah menolak? Lalu kenapa baju Lay sangat sering sobek?"

"Ugh! Sh*t up Xi Luhan!"

Suho terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Suho saat disuguhi sepuluh namja tengah tersenyum penuh arti memandang mereka.

"Umma…" bisik Suho pelan pada Kyungsoo yang masih memeluknya.

"Hm?" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Ia masih terlalu malu pada anak-anaknya yang memergoki mereka tengah berciuman itu.

"Mind to tell me about that cake?"

"Hyungggggg…."

*****END****


End file.
